MY HIGH SCHOOL PHANTOM
by Viola2909
Summary: Erik's first female friend has a great effect on him.Is she even more than friend for him? erik is filthy rich. christine depends on average income. \Raoul/Christine. obsession, kidnapping. Dark Erik/Christine. please review,give a good name for school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own POTO nor will I ever will.

Chapter 1 : Introduction

Summary : erik's first female friend has a great effect on him . High school. Modern day is extremely filthy rich. Christine is average income.

…

Christine was woken by a startle. It was Meg.

" Meg what the hell . let me sleep ." meg said," Christine u dumbass did u forget today's ur first day in this new up u grandes idiota."

" seriously meg . no Spanish please."

_I woder how my day shall be._Chrisitne thought.

Christine's POV

I am 16 years old. My dad gustave daae was a famous violinst. But I was always interesetd in singing although I do know how to play viola ( a type of violin).my aunt mme. Giry adopted and gave me a beautiful sister Megan a.k.a Meg. Well yeah calling her a long-lost twin of a monkey shall b better.

We lived in France where I completed my studies till middle school and I am now in London for high school. M in this school called Big Ben High School*.

I reached the school by car with meg. I got my books and saw the schedule. Problem. Meg has History but I have Literature.

I went to my new locker. Put my other books in there .Suddenly the bell rang. Damn I would b late for my class on the first day. I started walking fast looking down. Suddenly I bumped into something. It was hard but it smeeled nice. _Davidoff's hot water. _i looked up and saw a boy about my age. All was okay except for the fact that he was wearing a white mask that covered half of his face. It reminded me of something. A story dad used to tell me when I lived in Paris. But I don't remember it.

" Sorry", I said. He stared into me. I could've sworned he even smiled ! before I could say anything more he walked away. _Strange. _I thought.

NOTE : PLEASE REVIEW ,it's my 1stso it wont b tht gud.* suggest a schoolname


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Erik's POV

" hey weirdo. What's up with that mask. U r a freak. U r a weirdo. Huhn bloody outcast." Said that brat Raoul.

I will kill him someday with my lasso.

All other of his friends rather servants and their whores laughed at me. oh god y did u make me like this. I've never even been hugged by my mother.

Ignoring their remarks I walked fast to the literature class. I was about to enter when I bumped into something. It was soft,petite and it smelled nice. _Eternity by ck . _I looked above to see her staring at me. what a beauty. I thought . she is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. She's staring at me thinking im a monster another freak. Instead she smiled at me and said sorry.

_she smiled at me. she smiled at ME. the freak. And god her voice sounds like an angel._

She ran away. It must because she's late for class.

_I need to find more about her. Need to contact Thomas. Yes he's my I tell u that my father owns chains of hotels worth billions._

I could only hope that she doesn't befriend me for money but for who I am.


	3. EVIL ME & EVIL ERIK

**Erik : hey thanks for making me rich in this story.**

**Me: ur welcome.**

**Erik : I want to b ur friend.**

**Me: sure y not. Now that u r my friend I'd lke to give u a gift. I bestow upon u the full liberty to do * pervy things * with Christine as much as you want in my story . Happy **

**Erik : *eyes are shining , evil grin* m reeeeeeally happy ;)**

**Me : *covers my eyes* OH so bright **

**Christine : *almost crying* Heyyyyy this is wrong . u both never listen to me.**

**Me & erik : SHUT UP ALREADY !**

**Christine : *says quickly* OKAY .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3rd person POV

Christine walked into the classroom. There she saw that their literature teacher Mr. Griffin was already in managing books.

He said," Class this is a new girl from Paris. Would u like to introduce yourself ?"

She shyly did so saying," My name is Chrisitne Daae. I used to live in Paris. This is my first time in England. Well….um..I..uh…I like to read books and I play viola a type of violin. It was nice meeting u all."

She saw the masked boy . He smiled at her . She smiled in return making him blush. Another boy who was bullying Erik even smiled at her. It was Raoul. The coolest gestured at her very flirtily to sit with him besides his empty seat.

said," Chrisitne with whom would u like to sit ?"

Her eyes wandered about the class and she saw 2 empty seats. 1 besides the maskes boy and other 1 besides Raoul. She disliked Raoul the moment he flirted with her. So she just went and sat with Erik and smiled at him saying," Hello I'm Christine . I would like to b ur friend. Um what is ur name ?"

" My name's Erik. It's nice to meet you." _So she's talking to me. I don't think that she's that bad a company._

began," Class we today are going to commence the romantic comedy of Shakespeare's by the name of _**As You Like It.**_ Does anyone know about it."

Erik raised his hand & so did Christine to his surprise. All others who laughed at his nerdiness which was actually his genius talents didn't laugh that time. This pretty new girl was just the same.

Erik out of courtesy brought his hand down.

Griffin said," Yes Miss Christine tell me."

" Sir it's a Victorian era play with the themes of primogeniture , usuprtion , love, female bonding, pastoral , court vs. country , cross-dressing, jollity in adversity & reconciliation. It revolves around many interwined themes and events. The female protagonists Rosalind & Celia show us their deep bonding, while male protagonists Orlando & Oliver show jealousy between brothers due to also like in the Petrachean tradition , the lover nev…"

" Yes Miss Christine . Thank You very much for such description. I assume Half of the class didn't comprehend a single word u spoke. Yes u r a tough competition for Mr. Erik Destler."

Boys like Raoul were gawking at her. And girls like Carol Evans & her bunch of meanies were jealous her. Not only does she have a good voice, good looks but she's also intelligent. & they knew it.

& For our Erik he just smiled. _Hmmm intelligent & pretty._

…

**NOTE : I KNOW THAT THIS ONE'S A BORING CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR THAT. FIRST THING WAS THAT MY NET STOPPED WORKING AND I WAS BUSY DESIGNING WEB PAGE FOR MY MANGA. ME AND MY FFRIEND ARE CREATING A MANGA ( A JAPANESE COMIC BOOK ) **


	5. Chapter 5 : MERRY TALKING

Chapter 5

Chritine's POV

It was lunch break now. But I realized that her class would take atleast 30 mins more due to some reasons. So I looked for some1 to sit with. I'd already taken my tray to eat. I had broccoli with me and a some juice & . It was onions or broccoli but mind you I hate onions.

Suddenly a boy came infront of me . It was the same one who had gestured me to sit with him in the class. He said," Hi Christine I'm Raoul Jones. Care to sit with me. "

I thought why not give him a chance. So I saw to the table he was gesturing. There was no place to sit. _Will he ask his friends to leave the table so that I can sit o'er there ?_

" Raoul there is no place to sit . "

" You could sit on my lap' , he said smirking.

I glared at him . Then I went on lokking for Erik. He was a nice guy. Not a jerk like raoul. Atleast that's how he seemed so far.

I could hear Raoul blabbering like a baboon ," Oh c'mon Don't tell me you're sittin' with d freak ."

" Yes I am . And he's not a freak. "

I went to Erik. He was quietly sitting & was about to eat his lunch . I saw that he was wearing a Diamond ring. He was also wearing a very expensive-looking watch of _TIMEX._

" Hi can I sit here."

" Please suit yourself. "

…

Erik's POV

I was contacting Thomas my loyal butler. I had asked him to know more about this girl Christine Daae. She intrigued me in a way that I couldn't understand. I was always keen to find out about mysteries & this girl seemed a mystery to me. I came out of the class . I had my food , broccoli with some juice. It wwas onion & I hate onions. They make me puke.

That's when I saw that bastard Raoul DeChagny talking to _my _Christine. Wait did I really just think _'my'._ Well I just forgot it.

I could see very well that that fop was flirting with Christine.

She came & sat besides me.

She asked me if she could sit here. I said that she could suit herself here.

" I am Christine." _Angelic name & voice._

" I am Erik ." _ I thought that she would just stare at my mask. But she didn't._

" I've come here from Paris. This is my first time in London. I am already starting to like it here. I've already visited the Buckinghum Palace. I saw the O2 Arena I have missed out any place I hope that you will show it to me Erik " ,she said.

_Wait did she just indirectly say that she wanted to hang out with me .Hmm I feel humanity still prevails._

" You want to wander about with me."_ I said to her very coldly as if I was testing her. My face was expressionless , cold. But my heart seemed warm due to a feeling that I couldn't understand. Perhaps it must hope or I'm struck with fever._

" Of course Erik with you. You're my friend. Right?"

_I suddenly felt very warm. I felt as if out of blue that the world seemed easy._

" Yes we are friends ". She smiled.

" & it would be better than hanging around with that fop Raoul DeChagny. He hits on me. That jerk."

_I felt like hitting his balls. How dare he hit on my Christine. She's my friend. She cannot be anybody else's friend. I shall make sure of it._

_I loved it when she hates Raoul. Yes it's absolute hatred. Suddenly a plan came into my mind. I smirked._

" Meet me at this street . Around 4'o clock okay."

She looked at that note suspiciously but then agreed.

" I"ll have to ask Aunt Giry though."

_I frowned._

" Don't worry . She will allow." _I would make sure of it personally._

_**Note : Hmm where is he going to take her. To know read Chapter 6 **_


	6. TERRIFIED & THREATENED

CHAPTER 6 : Terrified & Theatened

Aunt Giry's POV

Oh how I love London ! I've missed it so much. After spending 25 years of my life in Paris I have finally returned to my hometown. I do remember my old days here.

My best friends Lavanya & Edmond.

_Edmond. He's a nightmare. He is a…._

All of a sudden the bell rang. _Strange . It's a new neighbourhood . I don't know anyone here . _

I went on to receive my first guests. I was cheerful to make new friends here. I believe a 40 year old woman can make friends ;)

When I opened my door I saw two men , _really ugly well-built men _, standing out staring at me. Fast they separated. Still they didn't looked at me but looked with their head held high. Between them I saw a man come forward. I knew this was one of my friends' butler's son. _Thomas._

" What brings you here Thomas. Missed me much. " I said frowning & mocking.

" Very well Madam . I have just come here with my respectful master to pay you a visit. _I prithee you treat him well._ Well you see he is not the one going to homes _asking permissions. _"

This ain't Elizabethan age. Stop with the _prithee _crap.

While saying _homes _he looked around my house . It was as if this house is very small for him _& his master. _Believe me it first line sounded like a command to me. The another one, well let's just leave it for other time.

" Do come in Thomas. And where is your master " I said sternly. I was surely in no mood to be any near him.

" I am here. _**Aunt Giry**_."

I rocked in terror. I knew Thomas worked for him but they didn't really have to come here did they ? I was agitated & worried.

" May I come in Aunt." I hated it when he called me Aunt. Only Chrisitne has the right to do so.

" What have you come here for." I asked the masked boy.

" I have something I humbly request of you. Without your permission a gentleman like me won't do so. What I meant to say is that I want you to lend me Christine for the day. I will absolutely not take no for an anwer. Asking you is just a formality.I want you to permit her when she asks because I do know that you shall not permit it _if given the choice._"

I boiled with anger. First it was me & now Chrisitne. NO FREAKING WAY. NOT CHRISITNE. I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO MAKE HER GO THROUGH ALL THE PAIN I SUFFERED !

" Is this how you request me young man. No ." I shouted back . He glared at me. Yes glared.

" You can't take Chrisitne . I'll make sure of it that she stays away from you. You are no good company for her. She will not accompany you anywhere now leave immediately."

He shouted back at me,his fists ready to punch me , & rage dripping from his red eyes ," Yes I will take her. You cannot stop me. She is _my friend._ **Friends love each other. They stay together. NOT LIKE YOU.**"

I sensed the venom in his voice. Surely he despises me. It's all because of that Edmond.

Then suddenly he calmed his hands , took deep breaths & said calmly. _Dangerously calm. _

" Of course. Aunt Giry .I will take her . No doubt in it. & as for you if you create any problem or misapprehend between me & Christine ,I shall make sure of it that Edmond comes into the knowledge of you residing in London. & then let nature take its course. " He said smirking.

_That totally shut me up. There is no hell in a way that I want Edmond to know that I am here. I've finally come here to live in peace. Okay so this guy terrifies me , threatens me & now blackmails me. Perfect guests. I don't hate this guy but I hate Edmond. He ruined my life. There is no way I want him to see my face again._

_I had no other option than to agree._

" Take her. But bring her back before 7 . And I think that I can believe you. I hope that you shall not let me down ." _I really don't know why I said this but somehow this boy feels my own._ _I feel close to him . I can just hope that he doesnot betray my trust. Best of luck Christine._

" Yes Aunt . I will be here with her before 7. Now make sure that she's ready. I have told her to be ready by 4. I will send a Limo for her."

And saying that he left.

All I did was keep thinking about Lavanya & Edmond.

_**Edmond. Leave us alone . **_

…

**Note : I hope you like this chapter. It's related to Aunt Giry & Edmond an old acquaintance of hers. It's about her past.& I remember writing that I would tell the place where Erik is going to take Christine. But I will write that part of the story in later chapters , not in this one'.**

**PS : Giry doesn't know who Erik is. If you've already read & understood so from this chapter.**


	7. CHAPTER 7 : DEFENDING & KNOWING

_**Chapter 7 : DEFENDING AND KNOWING**_

_**Christine's POV**_

I was thinking about what place might Erik take me to. _He seems so intriguing_ _._ But then suddenly I felt a two light hands on my shoulders. I jumped at the quick contact. It was Meg. I turned around & saw.

" Meg…." , I said elongating her name. I looked at her black & red hair. They look so cute on her , _kawaaiiii ,_ I thought like at otaku. Oh yes , other than Viola & Singing , I also like to read _manga, manhwas & manhuas. _Wiki it if you don't know. & I love animes like anything.

" Christine , my lovely Christine how was your day. Made any mates ", Meg asked hopingly.

" Yes I did. Do you know about Erik..."

She looked up at the ceiling ponderingly . I continued," Erik Destler".

Still no reaction. But then out quickly her face turned a little pale . She caught me by my hands and forced me pullingly into nearby Girls Restroom.

" What Megan Giry. You look like just the day when that monkey slept with you in your bed while aunt & me were out…."

_Her face turned from pale to a cherry red. That was one hilarious day. _

" Chrisitne not here . And leave that damn monkey ,that…..that…...uggghhhhh why have you made Erik Destler your friend. Did you really found no one else to be with ?"

I was about to burst into an ever-lasting laughter but stopped at the mention of his name.

" What of him ?" I asked curiously .  
>" Christine you really are new here. Did you not see him properly. He wears a mask. <em>A freaking mask in high school !"<em> She exaggerated the whole line.

I was clearly annoyed.

_Erik is a nice guy. Just because he wears a mask doesn't mean that he is a freak. Dad you have always told me to see the inner beauty. So shall I do._

I commenced calmly," Meg. Just because of a mask. Don't jump inot conclusions. Get to know hom like me. At least he's not a poser like Raoul. Sure he looks good but he lacks morals_. He asked me to sit on his lap that filthy rat…", _

_I had started calmy but soon poison filled my mouth as I spoke of 'him'._

Meg smiled brightly. She said," Chrisitne,Chrisitine,Christine…You are so damn lucky. He offered that to you. Girls die to be with 's simply gorgeous. And he paid first interest to you. But don't worry . I don't like him .I have eyes for his best friend Milo. You know Milo right ?"

I nodded no .

_Gotta find out about this Milo guy. Meg's liking him…Am I being too protective ?_

" And don't hate Raoul. He's not that bad ya'know."

_Not again . _My mouth turned sour.

" Yes he is. " I said defending myself.

" Christine ,_ Just because of an offer. Don't jump into conclusions like that. Get to know him." _She imitated me & laughed.

I rolled my eyes & said," Your mimicry is the worst. Do stop that or I'll reveal the monkey story to all of your so-called friends… _including Milo – whatever his name is ." _

_I smirked . She glared._

" NO YOU WON'T"

" YES I WILL ."

" NO YOU WON'T & now let us just go to our classes . My's Bio now & you."

" Oh me..…..I have Geography. Okay then see you later."

" Hmmm bye.." She replied & went out of the restroom. _ Good thing there was no one inside. _

I went towards the right corridor & entered my class wondering if I would meet other new friends.

…...

Normal POV

Little did Christine & Meg know that someone had heard her & was mortally shocked .

_**Really shocked.**_

….

**NOTE : IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE ERIK….CAN IT BE ?**


	8. SOBER & SHOCKED

**Chapter 8 : SOBER & SHOCKED**

_**Christine's POV**_

_Haah …Finally home._

I laid down on my bed as soon as I reached my home. _Sweet home._ Megan was in the room adjacent to me. I don't like her room at all. It has got all those _extremely _pink , girl stuff in it. I am more of a GO GREEN type. I was about to fall into a deep sleep when I remembered that Erik had invited me today to be his company. I smiled as I thought about wandering about London with him.

I needed Megan to tell me what to wear. She is one of those fashion-obsessed teens. I think it's a waste of time (no offence) if it's much exaggerated but then I can have my advantages from it.

I knocked on her door. Her room has all those pink bed,pink sheets & even _pink tissue papers ! _Her room also has those teddies & barbies & whatnot….

She was fast asleep. I briefly chuckled then shook her.

She said irritated." Christine lemme sleep. Gooooo"

" Megan I need your expert advice. I'll tell you…..Erik asked me to come hang out with him. & as you know I have no idea what to wear when you hang around with a guy. I mean I have something but I just want to weasr something proper that isn't too inappropriate. You know , I don't what's _in _these days."

She was pretending to be asleep but sat upright at the mention of Erik's name & of her talent's much-needed help.

" You want to hang around with Erik ! " , she said making faces.

" Yeah . So." I answerd frankly. " It's my wish to hang around with people I want to . You can't stop me from that." I said as a matter-of-fact.

" Okay Okay..Calm down…Wear a denim mini with a pink tank top. If you have one that is.."

_No way. Not a mini. I don't have one so she'll give me hers….Her minis are a little too short for me especially. I'll look like a slut in front of him & everybody else._

" Yep I don't have a denim mini & a pink tank-top. Plus I want to wear something sober. Here come with me to my room. I've already taken out something. See it."

I caught hold of her thin wrist & pulled her to my room. I opened my wardrobe & took out a pale brownish-white silk top. & with it I took out a long black jeans.

" How is this."

" Hmmm… It's really pretty ! I didn't know you had one'. Well..but it's nothing compared to my mini & pink tank-top. But it's nice & sober. Just like you." She said smiling.

" Okay then decided. I'll wear this tie my hair in a pony. I've washed the today & I don't want them to be tangled."

She showed me a thumps up. Then she yawned , waved & went to her room.

_I hope everything goes alright. _

…...

_**After about 1 hour . 4 p.m .…. ( Still Christine's POV)**_

_Hmmm now I am ready. My shirt & jeans…check. My hair tied in a pony….check. 100 pounds…check. Okay Christine you're fully prepared to hang out. Don't fret. It's not like you are going on a date._

That thought made me blush slightly.

I stalked the stairs & got down. I saw Aunt Giry . She was as usual reading some women's magazine.

_Did I inform her about me going….Oh no I didn't ! I most certainly need to. I hope she permits me for it._

" Aunt today I'll be hanging aroung with my new friend Erik. Erik Destler. He's a nice guy. In fact he invited me & I happily accepted…..I can go right ? , I asked hopingly.

She looked at me from the magazine, frowned but then said ." Yes you may. But be home by 7."

_Yaayy…_

" Okay I will."

I went out of the house as I had taken that note where Erik had wrote the address as to where to meet him.

Out to my utter surprise I saw a wonderful , shining black limousine .I have never really sat in one.

_They're lucky who have such luxurious privileges but I'm satisfied & better off without them._

Staring it for another minute I turned around & was about to commence my walking but I heard the gate of the limo click open. A handsome man of about 25 or 27 came out & to my total shock came towards me smiling.

I stared at him . I looked at his appearance. He was a butler with black hair & a funny pointed nose. He said to me smiling," Master Erik has send you his private vehicle for bringing you t him. I assume that you are Miss Christne . "

I still gazed but then saw him waiting for an answer. Embarrassed I quickly said," Yes I am."

" Good. Come with me."

He brought me into the limo.

It had all those DVD players , Neon lightings , laser lighting , & disco lighting . Full leather seats & of course air conditioning.

" Do you like it." Thomas asked me.

Shocked I could only reply two words & those were muttered to myself, " Oh Boy !"

**Note : Here's the link to the silk top Christine's wearing :-**

./imgres?q=latest+fashion+shirts+for+teens&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbm=isch&tbnid=yv6623lE_yT3RM:&imgrefurl=&docid=ykqaNKQWK_fenM&w=520&h=693&ei=uLpcTrqkOtGIrAegqcmqDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=503&vpy=343&dur=1624&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=96&ty=280&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=95&start=0&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:28,s:0&biw=1280&bih=707

**And here's the link to the limo's inside :-**

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&h=378&w=500&sz=104&tbnid=ezgvZk3PoNq4SM:&tbnh=98&tbnw=130&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dinside%2Ba%2Blimousine%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=inside+a+limousine&docid=Suapr2GKZOvnKM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=38RcTtqPJY6zrAfexPSyDw&ved=0CCUQ9QEwAA

**P.S. : Hope you like this chapter . I've really tired this time not to make any mechanical mistakes. & I will keep trying to make it as perfect as possible .**


	9. AMAZED & UPSET

**Chapter 9 : AMAZED & UPSET**

_**Christine's POV**_

_Wow…..What a beautiful limo….._

These were my first thought as I entered. I was never used to such luxuries. My dad could earn enough to support 3 people . My mom & I never felt the need for extraordinary pleasures that could be useless burde on him. I'd never want that.

Aunt Giry was a journalist in Paris. A rather very experienced one'. We were already thinking about leaving Paris & coming to London for a change. Then fortunately she got a offer from London's renowned newspaper to come continue her field of expertise here. She immediately grasped it & now here we are.

It had already started getting a little late. I could see that it was the of all kinds were roaming around. Either healthily walking or comfortabl seated in vehicles. The street lights had begun to lit. It all looked different from Paris. I couldn't help but feel a little left out , like an outcast. But I knew that this feeling would soon disappear. Especially when Erik is there with me as my friend. I could see popular brands like _Victoria's Secrets , KFC (yum !), Prada , Pizza Hut ( again yum !) , Burberry , Christian Dior _& what not.

I could see people literally gawking at the beautiful attires the mannequin had put on. I was one of them. Sitting in a limo doesn't change the reality.

The limo stopped as the traffic light turned crimson. I was sitting close to the window seat so I saw a Christian Dior. A sudden urge took over me & I pressed the button to pull down the window to stare at the beautiful dress the mannequin was wearing. It was absolutely breath-taking.

_Oh how I wish I could possess it ! But not everything can be attained. Already the gown seems expensive…._

I could feel some girls , about my age , looking at me with jealous eyes & green with envy.

_Heyyy don't look at me like that . Not my limo !_

…_**...**_

_**Erik's POV**_

_I hope she comes on time. She must be wondering that why did I send her a limo when I had first asked her to come on her own…Well Erik you can't take the risk of her declining your offer after promising you. She __**has **__to come. Yes Erik did the right thing. Plus I am sure she won't resist such a tempting offer to sit in a limousine. And how can I even let her wander around in a new city without any protection. She could be…attacked._

My fingers formed a fist automatically as I pictured if it could happen. I felt the sudden urge to protect the only God who has ever shown me kindness.

My increasing insecurities made me put a camera in the limo. I made it sure that she wouldn't be able to spot it.

I saw in the connected tablet the she was sitting anxiously . Her eyes were stuck to the window. I saw her that she gasped at the sight of the _Christian Dior _ball gown. I could feel the _lust _for the dress in her eyes. She probably can't buy it.

_I can & I will….& give as a present to her. But wait my Christine…wait for the right time._

…..

_**Christine's POV**_

I could clearly see that the limo stopped in front of a very posh restaurant . I could see many rich people going in & coming out _gracefully. _They wore such extravagant dresses that I felt embarrassed . I was wearing such casual dress.

I saw Erik. He was standing surrounded by 5 bodyguards . I think he's really someone important. I never knew this . He was wearing a denim jeans & a shirt & some funky jacket. He looked good. He even had his mask on. But it won't affect me. I won't make such a wonderful boy feel bad.

I came out of the limo & waved at him.

He waved back at me. I walked to him. The guards automatically distanced themselves from him & they gave me way to come close to him.

Smiling at me he said," You look beautiful Christine."

" So do you." I saw him blush at that. _How adorable !_

We went towards the gate of the restaurant. Erik's butler Thomas said to the attendant," We have a reservation made by the name of Erik…"

" Yes Erik Sir. Master Destler. Please come in." He said it so excitedly as if Erik was a movie star.

We went in. I saw so many people inside . They looked rich . I could see _Dior _dresses , _Prada _bags & so stylish footwear.

I felt conscious of myself. I felt as if I looked so poor in front of these people.

Erik brought me into a beautiful room. It had purple mating on the floor with blue , green & purple neon lights.

I saw that there was only 1 table in the centre of the room & 2 elegant chairs were put opposite to each other.

_Strange…Why is there only a table._

" Erik…..Only 1 table . Where are other ?"

Hesitatedly he answered," Um…I got rid of those so that you would feel comfortable. I don't think that you'll like the crowd here. Will it be okay ?"

_For my comfort huhn…..He surely thinks of ahead._

" No problem." I replied .

The waiter pulled out the chair for me. Smiling at him I sat. So did Erik.

" Let's get started. What would you like to have for starters Christine ?"

" Well you know…um I had lunch so I'm almost full but I think I'll go with water , mushroom crepe if available & pastries."

_Hmmm good choice Christine._

" Of course they have it don't you ?" He said literally glaring at the waiter as if he would kill him at the unavailability of the dish.

Gulping he replied ," Yes Sir we have it. Shall I make it two ?"

Erik calmly replied ," Okay then 2 mushroom crepes it is.."

The waiter left . Then turning to me Erik began…" So Christine tell me something about yourself . You know..likes & dislikes ."

_What to say….._

" You see….As you know I lived in Paris before & we've , I mean Aunt Giry & Meg & I have come here for the job transfer of Aunt. And I like green color , my favourite artist is Lady Gaga & my favorite musical is Phantom Of The Opera. My favorite time-pass are mangas , animes, my Viola…. Tell me something about yourself Erik. "

" Well me. My dad is the owner of the chain of the hotels known as WAZA . Have you heard of it ?"

_I think I have._

" Yes."

" And also I don't lke any other music other than operas. My time pass include singing , drawing & composing."

" Erik you are really talented."

He again blushed at that praise.

The waiter arrive with our crepe. We began eating. Suddenly 2 girls came in. They were wearing heavy diamond danglers & they wore stylish dresses. They looked of our age. Erik glared at the waiter.

" How dare they come in ? Wasn't this supposed to be our private room ?"

Gulping the waiter replied," Sorry Sir I'll politely tell them to leave the room and not disturb you. "

The waiter went to the giggling girls & said," Madams . Please leave the room. This room is off-limits other people."

One of them , a very pretty girl flicking her hair said," Oh sorry my bad. We were looking for restrooms when we came across here ."

The waiter replied," It's okay. Ma'am I'll direct to the restroom."

Saying this the waiter went out . The girls remained & again the pretty one of them whispered ," Look at those 2 weirdoes. The boy wears a mask . A freaking mask ! And the girl is even more hopeless. Just look at her dress . Is she an orphan. Can't her parents buy something for her. She is some charity – case ."

_I felt small tears form in my eye. Why do outcasts have to bear such humiliation. They shouldn't have said something like that about Erik. He's such a considerate guy._

Erik must've heard the comments as his fists balled in anger & standing up he said," Do you girls know anything about us ? This girl…" , pointing at me he said , "I don't care however she is , believes in inner beauty . She's not like you. She has talents. Do you have any other talent than being rich snobs , applying drastic make-up & gossip horribly like 40 –year old women ?"

Continuing he said ," Didn't your parents teach you to find the inner beauty rather than outward appearance. And now if you have an ounce of self-respect left in you , you will stp gawking at me & leave this room without a word."

The girls were horrified . They went out of the room but in my ear-reach I could hear them say, " Look at his guts !"

_Thank you Erik for standing up for me. But what they said is true isn't it ? I am a charity-case right._

Taking a deep breath Erik sat down. He stared at me & was about to say something when grabbing his chance I started , " They're right Erik aren't they ? I am a charity-case. I am an orphan , aren't I . You shouldn't have brought me here Erik. This place only makes me feel bad about myself. I have such low confidence & self-esteem. I am a no one…."

He could only stare at me…

….

_**Erik's POV**_

_Oh my….. What have I done ? I shouldn't have brought her here. _

…

**Note : Hello everyone. Hope you like this chapter . And I wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks as my Half-Yearlies are starting this month. So I gotta study really hard . Wish me best of luck !**

**P.S. : And just look at my luck. My b'day is on 29 Sep and that day I will have to give my Geography exam and on my b'day ; a special day that comes once a year ; I have to study **_**Physics **_**as the nest day is my Physics paper that carry 80 marks !**

**Ugh how I hate exams ! Especially when they come on my b'day :'( **


	10. Chapter 10 : FORGIVING & SINGING

Chapter 10 : FORGIVING & SINGING

Normal POV

Christine said," Erik….I don't wanna be here… take me home please."

Erik sadly sad," Christine why… don't….. just don't listen to them…."

Christine still said loudly," ERIK ! I wanna go home NOW…..take me please…"

Sighing Erik said," Fine…."

They went out of the room. The attendant standing outside was confused seeing them here. But he dared not ask them what happened even though he had wanted to know their mistake in organizing. Erik's glaring face was enough for him to shut up.

Then when they were out, breaking the ice Thomas said," Why ? Master Erik so early…..*sigh* huhh well Miss Christine let's go to your hime shall we ?"

And they entered the limousine.

…

Chrisitne's POV

I looked at Erik's drooping face. He sat besides me in the limo not looking at me but outside. I felt guilty for ruining what could've been a wonderful evening.

_Am I really so spineless ? Do I lack even a bit of confidence ? Am I not even humble enough to be graceful to the one' who stood up for me ?_

I looked at Erik at this thought . Still the same drooping face_…Why is it that I was so affected ? Normally I am not so upset and embarrassed about such comments made about me__. Or is it just that I didn't want to be embarrassed infront of Erik ?__I am bound to give him an apology ._

Turning to him I said, I'm sorry Erik . I didn't want to ruin this evening but it just happened…"

Erik turned to me and said," It's okay Christine… It wasn't really important to bring you here. I heard you talking to Megan about me when you were in the washroom you know that day. I heard how you told her to give me a chance. I felt really happy when I heard that so unconsciously I really wanted to thank you at any cost, so somehow so I got you here…."

So that was the reason. He heard me talking about him . I blushed at that thought.

" It's alright Erik. So.."

I wanted him to change the topic so I left my thoughts waiting for him to continue. Taking my hint after a brief pause he commenced….

" Oh yes there is something I wanted to show you . Here this is the music that I've composed. It's incomplete now though. I needed an inspiration for it and I've found it now."

He said smiling at me. I smiled back._Me an inispiration. Haha !_

He took out a piece of paper from a file. I read it anxiously. It was a compostion….and it was breathtaking , Absolutely touching , so gaily. The lyrics were beautiful !

Erik turning to me said," Well you told me that you sing so I want you to sing it…for me."

Oooh it's your composition so obviously I would sing it for you but not now.

" Thanks for the offer Erik but I can't. I mean my untrained voice shall ruin your piece."

Frowning a little he said," That's okay, Christine.Listen to me. Just try." and he Yos see but my shadow My heart is overflowingTaken aback by his commanding voice I quickly snatched the paper from him I began…

_Your eyes but see my shadow_

_My heart is overflowing_

_There is so much you can learn to love_

_You're not content knowing_

_Tenderly you could see my soul_

*Gasp* _Did I really just sing that. It was….it was….. kind of…..good…_.

...

ERIK"S POV

_So she poured out the liquid music of her voice to quench the thirst of his spirit._ _She has a beautiful voice but unpolished. It needs training that I can provide._


End file.
